The diary and the dragon heart
by HTTYD-flight-club-member
Summary: Olivia Eiron Fullathorn is the only friend of Hiccup horrendous haddock III, that is until they both get thrown into dragon training and he actually is good... she knows he's hiding something, but what? OC/? , Hiccup, Astrid, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Snotlout, fishlegs and a whole lot of dragons.
1. The beggining

This is Berk. Its twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. My village. In a word? Sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes... We have...Dragons.

As the dragons raged through the village I ran for the closest cover I could find, which happened to be Gobber's armoury, Gobber was a good friend, a little crazy but good none the less. No sooner was I through the door when I was pushed out of the way by hiccup running in like a mad man. "Sorry Olivia!" he opened the front of the shop grabbing the broken weapons and putting them on the fire to be repaired

"Ah Olivia, Hiccup nice of the both you to join us." I didn't answer the old blacksmith, Hiccup spoke to him about the dragons and other things, I wasn't paying attention; I caught a glimpse of the Thorston twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut running passed the window, Tuff stopped at the weapons and glanced at me, the confusion on his face was evident but then again the twins do look confused most of the time, he didn't say anything, he couldn't, his sister grabbed him and pulled him with the rest of the group before he had the chance to.

I heard Gobber laugh at the little incident and I couldn't help but give him a questioning look. "That Thorston boy was certainly taken back by you Oli." he laughs heartily before continuing "And who can blame him!" Gobber patted the scraped back ball of hair on top of my head and chuckled. Hiccup said something around the lines of "Tuffnut? Really?"

"Tuffnut looks at most things like that Gobber, we've lived next door to each for 14 years, we were born a week apart and yet neither of them have ever acknowledged my existence." I told the older Viking in annoyance.

"Until now..." He winked at me and continued his talk with hiccup, Tuffnut was in a weird way... good looking, but by Thor's hammer I'd never admit that openly, my thoughts continued as the dragons rained fire and fury over my home, gronckles and deadly nadders amongst others just attacked for no reason, they take our animals and break our homes... why hasn't anyone questioned why? THWACK! something flew from the back of the shop and out the window smacking someone in the face, I turned and hiccup was next to some large contraption saying something along the lines of "mild calibration issue" Gobber then trying to talk any kind of sense into Hiccup, it was like routine now, I stopped listening a while back and just kept to myself and repaired armour. I knew Hiccup fantasized about killing one of them, for a date and some recognition... one of these days he'll realise that that's not what he was born to do, I don't know what he is born to do but it's certainly not killing dragons. "NIGHT FURY!" BOOM the tower collapses as me and hiccup rush to the window and watch it crumble, Hiccup had this look of determination as he walked back to his post, Gobber grabbed his axe-hand and fixing it on before walking towards the door and then turning towards Hiccup. "Man the fort Hiccup, they need me out there...stay...put...there...you know what I mean." he yelled like any Viking warrior and ran as best he could into battle. Gobber hadn't been gone 5 minutes before Hiccup was out the door with some large contraption; I tried to stop him but failed miserably the next thing I see is The chief Stoicc the Vast yelling at hiccup in the middle of the village, I stood by the group of teens that included Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Astrid Hofferson, Fishlegs Ingerman and hiccups cousin Snotlout Jorgenson, I could hear chuckling from them but I couldn't take my eyes off of hiccup and his father... yes Stoicc is Hiccup's father which I'm guessing is a little daunting at times, it's probably why he thinks he needs to prove himself all the time.

Snotlout bumped into me and turned with a hard annoyed expression "Watch where your-"he recognised me once he'd completely turned round and his face softened slightly and he stepped back. "Morning to you too Snotlout." I smiled at the young Viking, he may be arrogant and selfish amongst other things but if you smile at him long enough he eventually smiles back... that and I may have broken his nose once or twice after a few altercations, he got the message eventually.

"Olivia? What are you doing outside, did something scare you out of your mole hole." but apparently the message had only sunk in halfway, He chuckled along with the twins trying to be a smart-ass; I huffed at him before replying.

"First of all Snotlout where I go or what I do is none of your business, secondly how is your nose feeling?" I looked at him smiling and I got a scared look before I chuckled a little and walked away.

Hiccup was being escorted by Gobber back to his house and I couldn't help but sigh watching him go, I felt for hiccup I really did he was like a brother to me, not to mention my father and Stoicc were very good friends too. Speaking of my father I remembered he should be home soon from a long fishing trip (he missed all the fun), I hurried home passed all the waving people and animals thankful that no dragon had burned it down yet, I rushed up the stairs and into my small room glancing at the closed window that faced the Thorston residence, the **only** reason I know that is because I opened the window once when I was very young and quickly shut it again after seeing the twins and I never opened it again, my father constantly tells me to open it but I never have, and he isn't crazy enough to go into my room without my consent.

I pulled my small wooden stool from under my bed and sat it in front of my mirror that Gobber had made for me one birthday; I sat and began to braid my hair letting it out of its flimsy confines on top of my head, it fell in red curls across my person and I breathed out in the release, I parted it down the centre of my skull and began the work at hand, my father loves when I braid my hair like this, my mother would do it all the time on me and herself... he misses that and seeing me carrying on my mother's braiding skills makes him smile.

my mother had died when I was about 5 or 6 from illness, it broke my father's heart but Stoicc helped him through it and as the years went on he smiled a little more, also as the years went on most in the village especially dad would tell me the older I got the more I looked like mom, same almond shaped blue eyes, same pointed nose and a bottom lip far fuller than the top, my father's square jaw and large-ish ears.

I was just below average height but I made up for that in build, dainty I am not with broad shoulders and strong legs and arms from climbing the trees beyond Berk and running from place to place so as not to give anyone a reason to start a conversation. my dress sense was very boy-ish according to my father, I refused to go near anything with a skirt so I made myself dark brown leather trousers that tie together at the sides and grey fur boots that stopped just under my knee, most of the time I wear a white long sleeve shirt and a fur button up vest... nothing fancy, I make and repair armour and weapons for a living wearing a dress wouldn't just be stupid, it would be impractical and not to mention dangerous.

by the time I was done I had a crown of braids wrapped round my head, a few tresses had escaped my clutches while working and fell around my face but I didn't mind all that much.

I sighed admiring my handiwork, mom would have been proud.

Under the mirror was a small table I kept trinkets and jewellery but mainly it was the how to a large leather-bound book, I opened the book and grabbed my pencil, this boys and girls is my diary, I keep my thoughts, feelings, hopes and dreams in this book and as the days go on ill share with you what I go through what life on berk is like for me.

My name is Olivia Eiron Fullathorn and this is MY story.

**Thank you all so much give me pointers or Any ideas for the following chapters, this is going to be the smallest one that I can promise you.**

**Eir** - _Goddess of healing -_ Eiron

**Fulla** - _Frigg's handmaid_ – Fullathorn


	2. Training fails

My father returned home about an hour after the dragons had left, barging in ranting and raving about missing the fight with those "scaly brutes" as he likes to refer to them, my father was a strong, large man and like most of the men in berk he likes to fight dragons in brutal ways, I on the other hand don't like the thought of killing them, finding a way around that was a biggie for me, the needless deaths of both Vikings and dragons weighed heavily on me and if I were to find a way to stop the violence I wouldn't hesitate to try it.

My father doesn't know about my opinions on the matter, he prides himself on how many dragons he's slain and if he had his way his "trophies" would be hung around the house but I made short work of throwing that idea away, after finding a Gronckle head over the fireplace one morning and damn near peeing myself out of fright, after the way I screamed at him he has never brought another part of a dragon past the front door.

That may make him sound like a pushover, but I know he did that because of how much it scared me and not how much I yelled at him, it's well known in the village that Birger Erling Fullathorn would do anything to protect his daughter and make her happy, but just because he gets soft around me it didn't mean that he wasn't a fierce warrior with coal black hair and brown eyes, his beard covered a large percentage of his face but he braided it into one long piece to keep it out the way and the same went for his hair.

Dad had calmed down considerably after missing the dragons this morning; he'd spent time with his friends and helped rebuild a few houses, he even got to chat to Gobber and Stoicc, about what? I don't know but he's had this huge smile plastered on his face ever since he came back through the door this evenings.

We were both sat in front of the fire while I read one of my books and he was packing a few more items to take with him on his quest to find the dragons nest.

"Olivia, we need to talk before I leave." I gave my father my undivided attention closing my book, but the way he looked made something in the bottom of my stomach churn.

"I was talking to Stoicc and Gobber in the great hall when the topic of dragon training came up." Oh gods... he did not sign me up for training, he didn't ... he couldn't!  
"You and hiccup start in the morning!" he laughed loudly and excitedly "Isn't that exciting!" he clapped like a child at Snoggletog but I was frozen to my seat, this had to be a joke, but no my father's face showed no sign of joking.

"Now I'm off, have fun and keep safe." He placed a kiss on top of my head and left without another word, I on the other hand was about to have a small breakdown.  
Yeah dad... real exciting, me and Hiccup in a stone pit with terrible creatures that want to rip us to shreds YAY... I think I'm going to throw up.

I sat up in bed that night and wrote in my diary

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_My father has now left to find the dragons nest, and I am starting dragon training in the morning. I fear that I may perish in the next few days while Gobber tries to teach me and a group of other teens including Hiccup how to fight these creatures that I want nothing to do with... but I have no way of getting around this now, I hope that tomorrow won't be my last sunrise. _

I arose with that sun, it came far too early in my opinion but I savoured the sight of it, I braided my hair into a tight bun so nothing was in my face and got dressed into my normal attire.

Walking out into the early light I kicked stones on my way to the great hall for breakfast, of course I wasn't paying attention and walked straight into someone, I landed onto my butt with an "Oof!" and so did they.

"Watch where you're going!" I looked up and almost grimaced; Tuffnut Thorston was now up and wiping the dirt from his hands onto his clothes.

"Yeah I wasn't paying attention...sorry Tuffnut." He looked at me then, his face turned to that oh so familiar confusion him and his sister would frequently use.

"I haven't seen you around here before... how do you know my name." I rather awkwardly got up from the ground and clapped my hands together getting as much dirt off them as possible.

"My name is Olivia and I've been your next door neighbour since we were ... well, born... nice to finally meet you I guess." His confusion had lessoned as he glanced behind me at the house next to his. "Are you starting dragon training today by any chance?" he looked shocked at me, it was quite comical.

"How did you know!? Are you reading my mind?" He clutched his helmet and leaned away from me, I couldn't help the laughter that spewed from me, well at least I know he's funny.

"No Tuffnut, I start today I was just asking if you were too." I calmed down my laughter and He released his helmet obviously happy that I wasn't reading his mind... I don't think anyone wants to know what goes through the twins minds.

"Yeah, me and Ruff start today, Snotlout, Fishlegs and Astrid do too." Great... can't wait to be in the presence of Snotlout the arrogant and selfish, and Astrid the high and mighty, Fishlegs I can deal with, he loves dragons way too much but at least he's a nice guy.

"Well I'll see you there then...it was nice finally meeting you Tuffnut, say hi to your sister for me." I turned and started running towards the great hall before I had to explain to Ruffnut who I was too.

* * *

The others had entered the ring, me and hiccup on the other hand walked as slow as we could, entering the ring Tuffnut spoke.

"I'm hoping for some serious burns" he emphasised on the serious part before his sister added her hopes.

"I'm hoping for some mauling like, on my shoulder or lower back." I winced at the thought.

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Astrid spoke up and I really couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not, but they all turned around to face me and hiccup when his sarcasm showed its head.

"I know right, pain-love it..."

"Oh great who let him in." I shot a deadly look at Tuffnut but Gobber cut in before I could speak.

"Let's get started! The recruit who does best will have the honour of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village. " Hiccup looked sick to his stomach and I'm sure I looked the same.

"Hiccup already killed a nightfury, so does that disqualify him or..." the twins chuckled cruelly but stopped when I took a step forward with my double headed axe in hand, but Gobber stopped my advance on them.

"Whoa whoa there missy you're here to fight dragons not each other." I stepped back into place as the others walked further into the ring; Snotlout glanced at me a couple of times, as did Fishlegs but ignoring them had become second nature at this point.

* * *

That day was pretty much disastrous; the twins were eliminated almost immediately and were completely dazed so I pulled both of them to the wall to keep out of the way, Gobber looked at me strangely when I did as the Gronckle then mowed through where the two had just been crushing the shield they had fought over, Tuffnut watched and looked at me shocked as I shot back into the action, one after another the group were picked off, but then hiccup lost his shield and the Gronckle went straight for him I went into protective mode and got right in front of him covering both of us with the shield, it hit about two feet above us and I heard Gobber yelling at it.

"Go back to bed you overgrown sausage, you'll get another chance don't you worry." He hobbled over to us and helped me up and patting me on the back.

"You've certainly inherited your fathers protectiveness Oli... thank you." I smiled and I dumped the shield near the others feeling eye's boring into me but again I didn't engage as Gobber spoke more to hiccup than to anyone

"Remember a dragon will always, always go for the kill..."

* * *

I had left pretty quickly after that, only to be grabbed and pulled into the forest by hiccup.

"SShhh can I trust you?" I rubbed my arm where he'd grabbed me and scrunched up my face at him but he just repeated "Can. I. Trust. You?" I thought for a moment before I nodded and he smiled widely and began pulling me along deeper into the trees.  
"Good because I need your help."

* * *

**Well that was part two, part three will be up before the weekend, leave comments please, what you hope for, any ideas? Your opinions on Olivia?**

**And also who do you want Olivia to show a little more interest in? Snotlout? Tuffnut? Fishlegs? ... maybe even hiccup! *Every hicstrid shipper just gasps in horror***

**Thanks guys**

**Toni xxx **


End file.
